watching your future and your past
by A random surprise
Summary: the teens are transported to a room where they watch some...entresting things
1. Chapter 1

"**Where are we?" asked Hiccup "And why are there…**really accrete drawings of me when I was younger?"

"Yeah what the heck if anything there should be drawings of me!" exclaimed Snotlout, causing the teens to roll their eyes.

Hiccup looked around they were in a room, with dark purple walls and carpet. There where eighty dark red theater chairs with a giant white patch (The screen) facing them there were also little tables in between the chairs.

Astrid walked over to the chairs, and noticed something…a note!

"Hey guys!" she called "I found a note! Maybe it will explain why were here!"

The teens all walked over and Astrid read the note aloud…

_Dear teens,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why you're wondering why you're here._

_Well you are here to watch bits and pieces of Hiccups…past and cutest moments!_

_Other people may join you later, thus the two extra chairs._

_Hiccup don't worry, the whole world outside this room is frozen so your father won't worry!_

_Enjoy!_

"Well this is just great!" exclaimed Hiccup

"Yeah we finally get to see what you did when you were useless!" exclaimed the twins.

"There's a reason I don't talk about…that time" muttered Hiccup but only Astrid, and Fishlegs heared him.

"Guys!" yelled Snotlout "The patch thing is coming on!"

At that everyone took their seats and started to watch…

**A five year old Hiccup sat, crying silently.**

"…Hiccup?" questioned Astrid.

"I'm sure it will explain."

"**I-I don't get it!" yelled Hiccup "Why do they all hate me!?"**

**Hiccup looked down to the ground and sobbed "A-All I D-Do is F-Fail!"**

The teens look at Hiccup sadly, he doesn't fail often! And even when he does it all works out in the end…

**Hiccup continued to cry into his arms "Everyone H-Hates me!"**

**Hiccup pulled out something from his pocket. "I-I'm an idiot! And a-a baby! I can't e-even have a n-normal family!"**

**And the screen went black.**

Hiccup looked down at the pity glances he got.

"H-Hiccup." Astrid whispered grabbing his hand "You aren't any of those things!"

"I was then."

That caused an ashamed look to wash over the others faces.

"Guys!" yelled Tuff "it's coming back on!"

**It showed hiccup, from a few months ago and Astrid holding hands.**

"Oh Gods." Muttered Astrid as Hiccup stared wide eyes at the screen.

**They were in the cove watching Stormfly and Toothless chase each other around.**

**Hiccup laughed at the two, but suddenly stopped. He looked to Astrid, and she looked to him and, suddenly she flung herself onto him and they started to make out.**

Everyone stared wide eyed at the screen for three different reasons. Embarrassment, happiness and rage.

**Hiccup groaned, and rolled over so he was on top of her. **

"Oh."

"My"

"Gods"

"hehehe…"

**They finally broke the kiss and looked at eachother. Smiling like idiots.**

"**love ya Astrid."**

"**Love you too, Hiccup."**

Everyone turned to the two embarrassed teens.

"Explain."

"What?..." tried Hiccup.

"That!" yelled Snotlout.

"Well um, ASTRID!"

"We kissed." She said simply.

"Yeah! I know that! But what about the 'I love you!'!?" yelled Fishlegs.

"well I would explain but…the next videos coming on!" said Hiccup, and indeed he was right.

**AN: hey! I have had this idea for a while and finally wrote it down! I will have after effects up soon!**

**Please RandR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be part of our future**

Was written on the screen. They blinked.

**The screen was black for a moment, but suddenly turned on. On screen was a young man dressed in a black leather suite. He had auburn hair and green eyes. He was skinny but had muscle, by his side was a night fury.**

"That's me."

That's you…''

**Hiccup: we really need to work on your solo gliding bud.**

"But Toothless cant fly alone…" trailed Snotlout

"This probably explains it" answered Hiccup.

**Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes. Hiccup turned around, and gut a pebble thrown at his head.**

**Hiccup: Tooothlesss!**

**The night fury turned away**

"well…he's mad"

**Hiccup: are you pouting big baby boo?**

…big baby boo?" snorted Astrid looking at Hiccup who shrugged

**Well try this on!" yelled Hiccup trying (and failing) to tackle Toothless who stood up on his hind legs and walked. **

**Hiccup" Y-you wouldn't hurt a one legged..**

**Toothless walked to the edge of the clift**

**Hiccup ARG!  
**

**Toothless fell backwards laughing**

"I didn't know dragons could laugh?"

"I didn't know Hiccup screamed so girly"

"Hey!"

"Now Snotlout!" warned Astrid "don't offend women!"

"Again I repeat: HEY!"

**Hiccup VO: This is Berk! **

"NO!" exclaimed Snotlout "I thought it was rome!"

"They cant here you…"

"Shut up Tuffnut…"

**Life here is amazing.**

"sure is…"

"Astrid, your talking to a glowing patch on the wall."

"Shut up Tuffnut…"

"Now your quoting Snotloit!" exclaimed Ruffnut

**Dragons are flying everywhere**

**Hiccup VO: Dragons use to be a bit of a problem..**

"You can say that again.."

Tuff opened his mouth

"don't say it!"

**Cut to Astrid covered in face paint in a hooded shirt and brown skirt jumping onto Stormfly.**

**Yeah!**

**Snotllout to Ruffnut: did I tell you, you look amazing today, cuz you do…"**

**Ruffnut: ugh!  
**

"Dude that's my sister!"

**Snotlout and Hookfang hit a house.**

Laughter all around

**Hiccup VO: and with Vikings on the back of dragons life couldn't be better**

**Hiccup free falling and opens his suit, and glides besides Toothless laughing.**

"You look so badass"

"…Thanks?"

**Hiccup: This is amazing!**

**Hiccup and toothless enter a charred forsest.**

**Cut to Hiccups face**

**Hiccup: what happened here?**

That's what I want to know!"

This time Tuff was the one yelling at the screen.

**Cut to Astrid**

**What could of done this?**

**Cut to a frozen thing of ice that looks like a dragons fire**

**Cut to someon riding a dragon, there wearing a mask and holding a staff pointing to Hiccup.**

…Who is that!?"

**Masked person: I bet you think you know a lot about dragons..**

"well…yes"

**Masked person: let me show you some that you don't know…**

**She swipes her hand and Toothless falls to the ground as if he had been scratched under the chin**

Everyones eyes widen

**Hiccup: should I know you?**

" yes should i?"

**The masked lady starts to remove her mask**

**Mask lady: no you were only a babe…but a mother never forgets**

Everyones jaws drop

"b-but I thought she was…"

**The hiccup on screens eyes widen too**

**Cut to dragons flying in a circle**

**Hiccup unbelievable! You've been rescuing them! **

"from what? 

**Toothless head pops up from under the other dragons wing**

**Cut too a cliff Hiccups mom running looking over there are a lot of ships**

**Valka VO: somethings coming..somethin you have never faced before**

**A giant foot crushes a ship**

"Please don't let there be another red death.." pleaded Hiccup

**DUDE: the dragons are mine now…**

"Never!" hout the teens

**Stormfly gets captured**

"stormfly!"

**Stoic shaking Hiccup: protect our people!**

**Cut to Hiccup flying on Toothless**

**Stoic VO: its your destiny **

"it is?"

**Cut to Hiccup and Astrid sitting on a cliff**

**Astrid: what your looking for is in here**

**She places her hand on his heart**

A few snickers are heard

**Hiccup: cme on!  
cut to Gobber riding on a terrible terror**

**Gobber: this is very dangerous!**

**He crashes**

Full out laughter

**Astrid Are you kidding me?**

**Cut to Hiccup: come on Toothless**

**A sceetch is heard and Toothless hits a ship**

**Hiccup; YEAH BABY!**

**Cut back to the cliff Hiccup and Toothless wrestling**

**Hiccup: Dragons and Vikings enemy's again!**

"Lord I hope not…"

**Toothless' head falls on Hiccups stomach**

**Hiccup:uhhh**

More snickering

**Toothless licks Hiccup**

"**aww! You know that dosent wash out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The screen once again lit up with light. It showed Hiccup sitting on a rock, in an amazing cove. He had a stick in his hand and seemed to be drawing. As the screen panned in it showed he was dawing a Night fury, Toothless to be in fact.**

"Wow…" Astrid said in amazement.

"It really isn't that good." Mumbled Hiccup to himself.

**Toothless popped up from behind his shoulder, using his head to mimic the movement Hiccup made with the stick.**

A few people chuckled.

**Toothless' head suddenly perked up. He moved off screen for a moment and came back, with a sapling in his mouth he also started to 'draw' around Hiccup, who was now watching the unholy off spring of lightning and death itself.**

Hiccup smiled at the memory, that might have been one of the happiest he'd been during the war.

The teens frowned, Hiccup really did have a bad life…

**When Toothless was done he looked around with pride showing on his face. The screen panned out to show a mess of lines surrounding Hiccup. Hiccup stepped on one of the lines causing Toothless to growl at Him.**

"oooh you're in trouble now!" teased Snotlout.

"That's what you think." Smirked Hiccup.

**Hiccup immediately retracted his foot from the line, and Toothless stopped growling. He then tested it once again by putting his foot back on the line, earning another growl from Toothless. Hiccup smiled and stepped **_**over**_** the line ,and did a little dance through the 'masterpiece'.**

"That is beautiful" muttered Ruffnut quietly.

"Yeah…"

**Suddenly Hiccup felt a snort on the back of his head and turned around seeing Toothless. He reached up slowly trying to touch him, but hesitated. Until that is he put his head down and reached up, Toothless rested his snot on Hiccups hand.**

Everyone stare at Hiccup.

"what!?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: okay the stuff in bold belongs to liesathegreat NOT ME! All credit goes to her! Oh and they can here thoughts in this to!**_

**This will be a part of your future.**

"yay!"

**The husk of what used to be the Hooligan village lays eerily silent on this dark, cold night. The ghostly glow of distant lanterns float through the blackness, carried by the rough hands of foreign soldiers as a pair of quick-moving feet dart through a nearby alleyway.**

"What happened to Berk?" whispered Hiccup.

**The creak of a metal leg is all that can heard for many yards around as the darkly clad figure pauses, peers around a corner, and draws in a steadying breath before taking off once more. His hands reach up to clasp at the collar of his hood, keeping it low over his eyes so he won't be recognized by anyone who still might be outside their homes... If anyone saw him...it could be disastrous.**

"Who is that?" asked Tuff.

The others shrugged but fishlegs had a pretty good idea.

**But that's when the prison comes into his view. The towering building's grey stones appearing to almost glimmer in the silvery moonlight as he draws ever closer.**

"He's probably going to try and break someone out!"

_**This is insane... **_**The boy tells himself. **_**Though it's not like I have much of a choice. **_**When he thinks of **_**him**_**, the man who calls himself the Chief of Berk, a hateful anger boils in his gut and it's enough to propel his reluctant legs into closing the distance between him and the prison.**

"He looks like he dosent want to do whatever he is doing." Concluded Snotlout as the others nodded

**He reaches up with a hesitant hand, his fingers brushing the cracked stones while he allows himself to linger on this moment. Once he enters the jail, there's no going back. He'll find who he's looking for and end this madness, once and for all.**

The teens say nothing there eyes gkued to the screen.

**So the hooded boy closes his eyes and reaches up, his fingers wrapping around the ladder rung. He draws in a shuddering breath and looks up. Shifting his weight, he plants his metal foot on the wall and hefts himself onto the ladder, beginning the long climb to the roof of the jail.**

The kids gasp. It has to be Hiccup but know one voices it.

**The crosspieces creak as he mounts them, one after another. Higher and higher until there's no more to grab. After reaching the flat roof, he crouches down as far as he can go. Can't risk being spotted now, when he's so close.**

"What are you doing?" muttered Ruffnut.

**Although, a part of him does almost wish he'd be caught. That someone would stop him from doing this...**

_**It has to be done. **_**He reminds himself, harshly. **_**He can't be allowed to live. **_**And so the boy sprints across over the short distance to where the hatch is waiting for him. He grabs the thick, iron handle and struggles to pry it open.**

"Still as weak as always!" calls Snotlout trying to lighten the mood.

It doesn't work.

**The lid groans and squeals, making him flinch. He grimaces at the excess sound, silently cursing these old hinges but wastes no time in throwing it open the rest of the way and hopping down into the narrow tunnels below.**

The suspense!" yells Astrid.

**He lands heavily, his legs giving a sharp stab of protest and he wobbles, having to catch himself on the wall of the rocky cave-like passageway. **_**So close...keep moving. **_**With that, he shakes off the pain and pushes on, determined to get this done.**

"Okay defiantly breaking someone out…" mutters Hiccup "But who?"

**The hallway is almost pitch black, save for thin strands of grey light that leak in through the barred windows. He cranes his neck to look down the corridor, praying there aren't any guards around right now. Thankfully, he doesn't spot any at the moment so he continues forward. His metal leg squeaks along with the smacks of his leather boot as he runs.**

No comment.

**He knows the man will hear him coming... Why is that a frightening thought? He'll be locked up in a cell...so why is he so afraid? Maybe it's the horrible deal he's about to accept...**

"You look so…scared." Says Astrid.

**As the hooded teen rounds the next corner, he slows his steps and tries to catch his breath so he won't look so pathetic when he arrives. His emerald colored eyes flick across the narrow hall, trying to remember back to a few days ago when he'd first met this man. What cell had he been in...? Was it-**

**"Over here." The rough voice calls, interrupting his thoughts. And for a split second, he pauses. His feet stop moving and goosebumps crawl over his skin. He's really here...he's really about to do this...**

"I don't recognize that voice…"

_**No going back. **_**He tells himself. **_**I don't have a choice.**_** And so, with a shallow, shuddering breath, he pushes on. His hands tremble as he approaches the cage, his throat feels tight, like he's choking... Gods, why is this so hard? He already knows the answer to that question...it's because he's about to sentence a man to death. **_**That's **_**why.**

YOU ABOUT TO WHAT!" screams everyone at Hiccup who smile nervously.

**Inside the cell, the man smiles. His face is covered in shadows but the boy can clearly see the amount of scars on his face. Thin, bumpy lines that stretch halfway across his entire face at times. Marks of battle and the evil deeds that are so clearly reflected in his black eyes. His pale lips twitch upward, silently laughing at the obvious fear on this boy's face. "Hiccup, right?" Asks the older man, who sits forward and grabs the bars of his cell.**

**And after a slight pause, the boy nods. "That's right..."**

**"I thought you'd be back." He chuckles, raking a calloused hand through his shaggy, brown hair. "Not many people refuse my deals, but when they do, they always come back..."**

"I wonder what the offer was…" trails Snotlout.

**Hiccup swallows and shifts his weight, trying to avoid eye contact with this horrible man. "Oh...?" He asks, his voice cracking with nervousness. "That's-"**

**"But let's cut to the chase, no need to waste time." He stands up and reaches through the bars, holding out his hand palm up. "You hand me the keys and you'll get your-"**

**"I don't want your money." Hiccup interrupts, suddenly. The older Viking blinks, taken aback. What else could this kid want? Only then does he notice the dark look in the boy's green eyes.**

**"Oh, I get it..." He murmurs, thinking he understands now...**

"What does he get!?" yells Ruffnut.

**And just as confirmation, Hiccup moves closer to the bars. His voice is low, barely audible when he whispers, "I'll set you free on one condition: you make sure you complete that contract. Make sure you kill the Chief by morning. No later."**

Everyone gasps and looks at Hicup who looks like he might cry, he was going to kill his father!

**So the hired assassin smirks. "I like your thinking, kid." He purrs. "You got it. Open the door and I'll make sure Berk's Chief is dead by morning."**

Everyone stares.

**Seconds later, the door swings open and Hiccup steps aside. His heart is throbbing, hating what he's just done... But he ignores it. This has gone too far and he's the only one who can stop it. The villagers are counting on him to end this.**

"We want you to kill him!"

**His expression is pained as he watches the assassin run off down the corridor to his freedom, the blade tucked away in his sleeve bearing his father's name...**

Veryone looks down…

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
